


The Tragic Comedy of Miko and Starscream

by JustaGirl (SerendipitousSong)



Series: Death Comes [3]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evangelion is only there because, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Past Lives, Platonic Romance, Regeneration, Temporary Character Death, The Eva units look like friggin Transformers, Tragedy/Comedy, Xenophilia, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipitousSong/pseuds/JustaGirl
Summary: Miko is sucked into some shady, last- ditch MECH operation, but after seeing it for herself? Well, it's an offer she simply can't refuse. But as the cliché goes, not everything is as it seems, and Miko discovers another MECH captive who has been trying to escape for years.Because as it turns out, MECH is now NERV and NERV is kidnapping children to shove into mecha suits.What a way to die, huh?





	

**Author's Note:**

> What the duck just happened, I just wanted a pairing, and then I wanted two pairings, and now its a crossover fusion whatever. It is honestly just brain ejaculation from watching TFP and NGE recently.
> 
> And blame that damn chapter titles on my sister, she keeps playing the Hamilton soundtrack.
> 
> I oops'd. Typos will be fixed.

It all began with some very very shady science-y research stuff. Something MECH had tried to accomplish with the remains of Breakdown's rusty old carcass, and the nasty cadaver of Silas. But it hadn't worked, not quite. At least, not the way they had intended.

Lots of fire happened. And some electrical failures. Somebody got burned, and someone was exploded. And the fluids that splattered everywhere ended up in test tubes to be studied.

It wasn't blood, it wasn't energon, it was... something. Something new. Possibly usable.

And so what did they all decide? They decided to weaponize it, of course!

In light of the new, accidental discoveries in the newly discovered field of "xeno-genetic mutation", MECH's little minions set their sights on a new target. But they had to choose carefully. They needed to think about what sort of person they wanted to grant so much power to. Whoever the goons chose would be grafted into this experiment, would be transferred into a whole new reality, would become a whole new person. Mech. Bot. Thing.

They needed someone strong. Someone who would handle their newfound powers and abilities with care and skill. That someone needed to desire the action, be a fighter.

They needed...

They needed a Miko Nakadai. And there was only one.

Thus, many months after the alleged dissipation of MECH following Silas' demise and the failure of Project Chimera, the leftover, backwashed goons and scientists banded together after all the research was done, after all the tests were taken and passed, and they began the hunt for Miko Nakadai.

When they found her, she didn't come easy.

\---

"BULKHEAD!"

"MIKO!"

The girl sprinted as fast as she could towards her Autobot guardian, arms waving wildly. He transformed just as she reached him, and Miko dived into the backseat.

"PEDAL TO THE METAL, BIG GUY!"

The Wrecker sped out of the deserted alleyway, with a small automobile riding their tail. The chase ran from the alley out to the street, and then down the street onto Main. Cars jostled out of the way of the pursuers.

"C'mon Bulk..." she whispered, though no one was there to hear except him. "We can make it."

The car was catching up. Quickly. Just as it got close enough to tap Bulkhead's rear, a figure leaned out the driver's side window.

"IS THAT AS FAST AS YOU CAN GO," yelled Jack.

Miko's blood boiled and she leaned out the back left hand window herself to shout, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT BULK LIKE THAT!" She snatched a paint covered paper ball from beside her and hurled it toward Bumblebee's windshield. "He's the one whose guardian refused to join us. Chump."

A series of furious bleeps and bloops sounded from the scout's vehicle form. Raf leaned out the passenger side and cried, "Miko, he's gonna kill you for that!" The wipers engaged but only managed to smear the pink paint more.

"Ratchet'll also skin you, Miko. He has to replace Bee's windshield a lot because of these races." Bulkhead swerved onto the bridge that led out of Jasper and towards Omega-1. "Ixnay on the aintpay for now."

Suddenly, a loud THUNK! sounded against Bulk's back window. "Damn! They got us back!" Black slime dripped down the glass. "You know what? Sicc 'em, Miko!"

"Will do!" More pink paint balls flew into the scout's windshield.

"Commencing with Operation Tick Tack."

Miko folded the seat she wasn't in over and retrieved the pail of giant, bent nails. The trunk opened and she dumped the pail over behind them, and Bumblebee skidded over them with a piercing screech.

"FUDGE NUGGETS," Jack swore.

"MOTHER OF--" Raf almost swore.

"BLEEP," Bumblebee bleeped.

But they kept at it, chasing their friends though poor Bee was booping in aggravation. And probably in a little pain.

"I feel bad for that, Miko."

"It's payback for Operation Whiskey Tango Foxtrot. My host parents didn't let me hang out with you guys for two weeks! And they burned those clothes, which sucks because that was my favorite Slipknot shirt." The Japanese girl pouted.

Bulkhead heaved a chuckle through his vents, right into his charge's face. "How did that we work again?"

"They paid Vince to spike my drink a bit."

Bulkhead's engine stuttered mirthfully at her use of words.

"Not that kind of spike! Sicko," she leaned out again, spying the muscle car about a mile behind them. "They didn't even comm us about their loss." The behavior of the car was slightly off. And then they heard it. "Uh oh..."

"My sensors didn't pick up any Cons nearby!" He swerved under the shadow of the jets overhead. "Bulkhead to base! We have Cons!"

Not Ratchet's, but Optimus' voice rumbled over the line. "I did not read any signals in your vicinity, Bulkhead. Are the children still with you?"

"Yes! Are you still not seeing signals!? Because we sure as heck are!" The jets fired missiles at the road directly ahead of the duo, and behind they could hear similar explosions. Bulkhead tried to swerve but flipped over instead. Mid roll, he transformed, spouting a quick "Sorry Miko," and caught the girl as she went flying from his seating compartment.

Bumblebee was fairly only mildly better, having been able to successfully drive himself out if the explosion range. The boys were now huddled behind him.

"Bee, beyond you!" Jack's warning came too late. A projectile found it's mark just as the groundbridge opened. Arcee and Optimus bolted out, blasters blazing, but Bee was down and not responding.

"Jack, I advise you, Miko, and Rafael take shelter immedi--" Optimus was interrupted by Miko's shout and Bulkhead's roar.

"HEY, HANDS OFF DUDE!"

"MIKO!"

The jets fired another volley, and Bulkhead was knocked aww from his charge. Familiar uniforms and goggles emerged from the smoke, and the Autobot froze staring at the scene in front of them. Miko had been apprehended by a goon holding a gun to her head, and he was slowly backing up into a helicopter from out of nowhere.

"One wrong move and she's gone."

"Fuck you, man!" She pushed the gun away and shifted her head just quickly enough that the shot only grazed her. Then, she twisted away, holding his armed hand to the side with both of hers. Unfortunately, he easily overcame her by strength alone, and she was subdued again less than five seconds after breaking away.

"I already let a shot out for her. Try me again and I won't miss." The gun cocked.

Optimus and the Bots had their lasers aimed at the jets still circling the skies. The attack was so sudden, so uncalled for, and taking Miko? What for? A bargaining chip? What an odd time to capture her, while she was practically surrounded by comrades ready to fight.

Optimus deactivated his blasters and held up his servos in a neutral gesture. "What is your motivation for capturing our friend?" When no answer came forth, he continued, "We have more firepower than you, and more reason to fight against you with the girl in your grasp. Please," he intoned, "release her, and you will not be harmed."

By now, he was nearly inside the copter, and they could barely hear Miko's cross over the racket the blades caused. Somehow, his yelled answer was crystal clear. "All in good time, alien! Ha ha!"

"Arcee, retrieve Bumblebee." She did so, blasters still aiming at the jets above. The Autobot leader pleaded once again with the MECH goon. "I implore you to rethink whatever plan is--"

The goon shot her and hopped into the rising helicopter in one heartbeat.

"MIKO--"

"NO!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"BULKHEAD--"

"MIKO!"

Bulkhead charged the helicopter as it ascended, but right before he could slam his wrecking ball fist into the tail, the jets shot one last volley at each Bot, right into their chassis. Not missiles, but projectiles with the same effect as the blast that had incapacitated Breakdown before. Each metal frame dropped, and the human boys were left screaming for their friends and the murdered loved one being flown away by MECH.

It all happened barely five miles away from base. It was over in less than ten minutes.

And now, Miko was gone.


End file.
